Jeu de séduction
by Picotti
Summary: Les réunions de l'Ordre qui n'en finissent pas, les agissements qui traînent, Remus n'en peut plus. Il a la sensation de brasser de l'air, de ne pas avancer, de ne pas être efficace. Lorsque ses nerfs menacent de le lâcher, mieux vaut alors s'éloigner. Il n'avait juste pas prévu d'avoir de la compagnie.


**Jeu de séduction**

« On parle, on parle, grogna tout bas Sirius, et qui agit pendant ce temps-là ? »

Remus soupira. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait dire le contraire, l'ennui était qu'on ne pouvait pas dire de lui qu'il offrait à l'Ordre une grande participation. Il donnait son avis quand on le lui demandait ou qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir mais pour le reste, il restait dans l'ombre. Il faisait profil bas comme il disait.

« Si tu ne dis jamais rien, lui avait dit Sirius un soir où ils avaient certainement trop bu tous les deux, tu passeras toujours pour un suiveur qui ferme sa gueule. »

Sirius avait conscience d'être un peu trop virulent à son égard. Ou en tout cas, Remus l'avait toujours espéré. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas non plus ce qui le faisait réagir. Il baissait les yeux, contrit. Il baissait toujours les yeux de toute façon. Il n'avait pas été armé pour prendre sa propre défense.

« Mais réagis bon Merlin ! avait continué son ami en agitant sa bouteille de bièraubeurre qui éclaboussa son pantalon et les coussins du canapé. Dis-leur une bonne fois pour toutes ce que tu as sur le cœur. »

Remus se souvenait parfaitement de son ressenti à cet instant : l'angoisse, la honte, l'envie d'être partout sauf là.

« Mon avis n'a aucun intérêt.

_ Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en aurait pas ? Quand on a une intelligence comme la tienne c'est un crime de la garder pour soi. »

Il avait rougi. Les compliments, il n'y était pas habitué et il avait toujours cette impression de ne pas les mériter. Non, cette phrase n'était pas pour lui, elle aurait convenu à Sirius oui, à James aussi mais certainement pas à lui. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement intelligent, contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit. Et puis il était un loup-garou, il faisait des choses idiotes, surtout quand l'influence de la pleine lune commençait à le tarauder. Et puis Sirius était bien plus malin que lui, il avait tout pour lui donc non, ce n'était pas pour lui ce genre de compliment. C'était gentil, il était touché, mais c'était inadéquat.

« Allez Sirius, je suis un loup-garou, les gens n'ont certainement pas envie de savoir ce que je pense.

_ Moi j'ai envie.

_ Mais toi tu es mon ami.

_ Oh la tu dis ça comme si c'était une tare. Et puis je connais une autre personne qui veut savoir ton avis.

_ Ah oui ? Qui donc ?

_ Ma cousine. »

Il n'avait pas su répondre. Et pour cause, quelques jours à peine plus tôt, Tonks lui avait annoncé, rougissante à l'extrême et toute gênée, qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Il n'était pas sûr du tout que Sirius soit au courant et il se demandait bien comment il réagirait. Il se souvenait d'une fois où il avait dit que Merlin avait été bien aise de ne pas lui donner de petite sœur, sans quoi il se serait senti obligé de casser les dents et les genoux de quiconque l'approcherait avec des idées lubriques. Et il s'avérait qu'il avait tendance à considérer Tonks comme sa petite sœur.

Ce n'était pas que Remus tienne particulièrement à ses dents ou à ses genoux, mais ils pouvaient quand même lui rester utiles.

Dumbledore était reparti dans un autre discours. Sirius soupira bruyamment et l'espace d'un instant, Remus fut ramené en arrière, au temps où ils allaient en cours à Poudlard, attendant plus ou moins patiemment que l'heure se termine enfin. Il se souvenait également d'un jour où, épuisés par une nuit de pleine lune à courir dans le parc, ils n'avaient pas eu le courage d'attendre la sonnerie. Discrètement, James avait pris sa baguette dans sa poche et d'un wingardium leviosa bien dosé, avait emmené une boule urticante dans le col de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Celui-ci s'était alors soudainement mis à danser. Pensant qu'il était ensorcelé, plusieurs élèves avaient quitté la classe en hurlant de frayeur.

Pris d'un soudain fou-rire, Remus recula brusquement sa chaise et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le silence se fit dans la cuisine et tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Il se sentit rougir.

« Rien euh… continuez professeur, je vous écoute. »

Dumbledore laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre. Remus réintégra sagement sa place, maudissant ses souvenirs de revenir toujours au mauvais moment.

« Tu pourrais faire partager tes délires, souffla Sirius dans son oreille. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien un peu de distraction. »

Il lui renvoya un petit sourire. Il était maintenant mal à l'aise parce que si tout le monde était revenu au discours du professeur, Tonks, elle, ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Et son expression était indéchiffrable. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle sourit. Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour lui, il avait l'impression que les choses avaient changées entre eux, comme s'ils avaient perdu l'innocence de leur relation. D'autant, et il ne le lui avait pas dit, qu'elle était loin de le laisser indifférent.

Il fut donc le premier à détourner les yeux. L'amour, c'était comme les compliments. Ce n'était pas pour lui, il ne le méritait pas et puis de toute façon Tonks pouvait avoir n'importe qui de bien mieux que lui. C'était juste dommage qu'elle ne le comprenne pas. Il n'était pas pour elle. Outre l'âge, ce qui n'était déjà pas un point négligeable pour lui, il était dangereux. Il se connaissait, il savait parfaitement qu'il avait des tendances à la violence lorsque la pleine lune était trop proche. Oh il cachait bien son jeu. Il avait un sacré contrôle sur lui-même. Mais lorsqu'il était seul, il craquait, il déchargeait sa haine et sa frustration sur de pauvres objets. Combien de fois avait-il brisé son pauvre mobilier ? Combien de fois avait-il attrapé toutes sortes d'objets pour les jeter sur les murs ? Il avait une préférence pour les verres et les tasses, les faire exploser semblait avoir un effet bénéfique sur ses nerfs.

Ce qui faisait qu'il devait être l'un des rares sorciers à boire un verre d'eau dans un bol à déjeuner. Au bout d'un moment, la vaisselle finissait par faire défaut.

Et il fallait impérativement qu'il cesse de penser à tout ça, maintenant. Mais sa gorge se serrait. Et Dumbledore parlait, parlait, parlait. Et voilà qu'Arthur intervenait. La nervosité montait en lui, sa main droite fut agitée d'un léger spasme.

Tant pis pour la politesse.

Il recula à nouveau sa chaise et sans un mot quitta la pièce, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se retourner lorsqu'il constata qu'un silence gêné et curieux l'accompagnait dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Evidemment, il n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Il monta les escaliers rapidement, passa devant le portrait de Walburga Black qui se tenait tranquille pour l'instant derrière ses rideaux, saisit sa veste sur le porte manteau et sortit.

Il neigeait. D'épais flocons tombaient sans interruption depuis des heures.

Remus laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle et descendit les marches du perron. Il savait que la maison disparaîtrait s'il se retournait jusqu'à ce qu'il la rappelle à lui en prononçant, au moins dans sa tête, l'adresse. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Sa veste était un peu grande pour lui, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu que ce n'était pas la sienne mais une de celles que Charlie n'avait pas emmenée avec lui en Roumanie. Molly la lui avait laissée lorsqu'elle avait constaté un jour qu'il n'avait qu'une veste en jean usée jusqu'à la corde pour se protéger de l'hiver.

Ses pas faisaient craquer la neige et, par amusement, il se mit à déambuler au hasard dans le petit parc qui faisait face à la vieille maison des Black. Un réverbère solitaire éclairait son errance. De temps à autre, il sautait sur une grosse plaque de neige pour s'y enfoncer jusqu'à mi-mollet. Il avait conscience que son comportement, devenu soudainement très puéril, avait quelque chose de déplacé mais il s'en fichait. Son pantalon était détrempé presque jusqu'aux genoux, ses chaussures se remplissaient de neige et il ne sentait quasiment plus ses orteils. Il eut une pensée pour sa mère qui l'aurait certainement attrapé par le bras et sermonné en faisant les gros yeux et un éclat de rire lui échappa.

« Je suis contente de voir que tu es si heureux. Mais par contre tu aurais pu attendre la fin de la réunion non ? »

Tonks. Et elle venait de briser l'instant magique qui, pendant quelques minutes, lui avait fait oublier la bête qui le rongeait. Il s'immobilisa, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire frissonner.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il pinça les lèvres. Il aurait pu lui dire oui et la discussion aurait été réglée. Elle aurait certainement compris qu'il ne disait pas la vérité mais elle n'aurait peut-être pas insisté voyant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Mais c'était mentir, c'était taire la vérité, s'enfermer dans un mensonge qui la laisserait peut-être meurtrie à penser qu'il refusait de lui parler, qu'il la prenait peut-être pour une conne. Il n'avait pas envie de ça, pas pour elle. Il ne voulait pas lui manquer de respect.

« Je ne sais pas trop. »

Du bout du pied, il étala une motte de neige qui craqua sous sa chaussure. Mais l'amusement était passé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Remus ? »

Tonks fit quelques pas vers lui, les mains serrées sous les aisselles. C'était vrai qu'il faisait froid.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas de quitter une réunion comme ça.

_ Je sais mais… ça me pesait. Dumbledore qui parlait, tout le monde qui écoute en hochant la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse d'autre ? Un pas de tango ?

_ On parle, Dora, et personne n'agit jamais. Un de ces jours on en sera encore à se demander combien il y a de Mangemorts qu'on viendra nous annoncer que Harry a tué Voldemort. »

Il y eut un silence puis Tonks éclata de rire. Remus se demanda ce qu'il devait en penser. D'un côté, il devait quand même avouer que c'était un peu vexant.

« Je suis désolée, tenta de se rattraper Tonks mais en continuant néanmoins à rire. Mais tu as un sacré sens du drame quand même. »

Il se détourna. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu en rire un autre jour mais ce soir, il n'était pas d'humeur. Il remit ses mains dans ses poches et baissa la tête. Le plus difficile était de s'empêcher de craquer. Il s'était fait un point d'honneur de ne jamais pleurer devant les autres. Et surtout pas les enfants. Mais là, il n'était pas sûr du tout de tenir le coup. Fichus sentiments.

Des pas derrière lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se contentait pas de rentrer dans la maison et de finir la réunion comme les autres ? Une main se posa sur son épaule, il tressaillit, se força à ne pas se retourner.

« Remus… »

Cette voix dans son oreille. Il tressaillit.

« Je suis désolée, je rigole et toi je vois bien que ça ne va pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il se retourna, planta son regard dans le sien. Des fois, elle lui rappelait Lily avec sa façon d'écouter, de ne pas couper la parole et de demander ce que lui ressentait réellement. C'était cependant une Lily bien indisciplinée et bien fougueuse.

Merlin, même après toutes ces années sa meilleure amie lui manquait tellement. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Oh il n'était pas amoureux, il ne l'avait jamais été et il n'aurait jamais pu l'être. Lily était son amie, celle qui venait le voir personnellement pour lui demander un conseil sur comment s'habiller pour épater James. Jamais il n'avait eu le cran de lui dire qu'il n'en avait strictement aucune idée mais il se doutait qu'elle le savait. Elle suivait quand même ses conseils et au pire ils en riaient plus tard.

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien de neuf par rapport à d'habitude. Une espèce de trop plein je suppose.

_ Tu veux en parler ? »

Elle était vraiment très proche de lui. Il sentait son souffle venir caresser sa joue. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle mais pas de beaucoup, juste assez pour le faire à peine baisser la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Le froid rosissait ses joues et ses oreilles, ses yeux brillaient, mais pas de larmes. Et ses lèvres qui parlaient… ses lèvres avaient quelque chose de terriblement attirant. Là encore, s'il suivait ses pulsions, il l'attraperait pas la taille et l'embrasserait avec un brin de violence.

Mais ce ne serait pas très respectueux et puis il ne voulait pas lui faire croire que quelque chose était possible entre eux, même si au fond de lui il avait envie d'y croire aussi.

« Tu peux m'en parler tu sais ?

_ Je sais. C'est… »

Il hésita. C'était difficile à dire en fait. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'on lui disait qu'il était vraiment idiot, que ce genre de choses n'avaient pas lieu d'être pensées et qu'il réagissait mal, qu'il était bête, pitoyable, qu'il ne valait même pas la peine qu'on lui adresse la parole. C'était futile, c'était tellement au-delà de ce qu'il ressentait, de cette douleur qui le taraudait qu'ajouter cette infime touche de souffrance en plus lui semblait insurmontable.

« Ça fait mal en fait de se sentir si différent, d'essayer d'approcher les autres et de les sentir fuir.

_ Je ne te fuis pas, moi. Sirius non plus.

_ Je resterai toujours à part, quoi que je fasse.

_ Et c'est mal ? Je veux dire, être comme tout le monde, ce n'est pas spécialement bien non plus. Enfin après j'en sais rien non plus tu vas me dire mais c'est ce qu'il me semble. Ça n'a pas l'air très intéressant.

_ Moi ça me plairait.

_ Qu'on ne te voit pas ? Que ta vie soit sans intérêt ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Je préférerais être invisible qu'avoir du sang sur les mains. »

Tonks craqua. En un seul geste, elle franchit les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle força sa résistance pour partir à la recherche de sa langue et la caresser. Sa main affermit sa prise sur son épaule, pour l'empêcher de se dérober et déjà son autre main partait à l'assaut de ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Surpris, il avait eu un mouvement de recul et s'était contracté. Elle goûta à son souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Cet instant, elle l'avait rêvé un million de fois dans son lit, pendant les réunions de l'Ordre, même au travail. Dans le fond de sa conscience, elle pouvait entendre les voix de quelques rabats joies lui dire qu'elle était complètement inconsciente, que la lycanthropie se transmettait par les fluides corporels et qu'il suffisait d'une simple petite coupure dans la bouche pour qu'elle soit contaminée.

Mais Tonks s'en fichait. Si aimer Remus signifiait devenir comme lui, alors ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle affronterait ça et peut-être même serait-elle capable de l'aider à surmonter son fardeau.

Il rompit le baiser en faisant un pas en arrière et elle comprit. Il allait se défiler, s'enfuir, probablement transplaner immédiatement. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et une étrange lueur y brillait. Elle vit dans ses prunelles une flamme de désir. Son œil gauche était injecté de sang, la paupière un peu rougie.

« Je suis désolé. »

Et effectivement il transplana. Mais Tonks ne le laissa pas s'enfuir. A la dernière seconde, elle serra la main sur son poignet. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir l'incompréhension dans son regard. Une bourrasque glacée vint effacer son image. Tonks fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le poignet qu'elle serrait. Elle ne devait pas le lâcher, sous aucun prétexte. Sinon elle finirait perdue Merlin savait où, si ce n'était carrément désartibulée. Ce qui ne l'enthousiasmait que très moyennement.

Elle se focalisa sur la chair de Remus, les os de son poignet, ses tendons qu'elle sentait saillir sous la peau, les muscles qui jouaient au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent enfin à nouveau la terre ferme et qu'elle sentit la main de Remus sous la sienne, elle fut rassurée. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite rue à sens unique, un peu moins enneigée que le Square Grimmaurd. Plusieurs voitures moldues étaient garées le long des trottoirs. Elle savait où ils se trouvaient, elle était déjà venu là plusieurs fois.

Remus se trouvait face à elle et son visage dévoilait un masque de colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu aurais pu nous désartibuler tous les deux ! »

Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules. Elle n'aimait pas quand il était furieux comme ça. Il lui faisait presque peur. Mais elle aimait encore moins le lui montrer car alors elle avait l'impression de confirmer ce qu'il avait toujours dit : personne ne pouvait le comprendre, personne ne pouvait agir avec lui comme avec une personne normale.

« Tu es complètement inconsciente Tonks ! Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu ne veux donc pas me foutre la paix ? »

D'un geste rageur, il tira sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa vers la porte et déverrouilla la serrure. Dans un claquement, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Remus entra, laissant Tonks sur le seuil. D'une petite voix, elle murmura.

« Tu vas me laisser là ? »

Il se retourna et ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle constata que la colère disparaissait peu à peu de ses traits. Il soupira.

« Entre. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on parle. »

Elle entra. Elle était déjà venue une ou deux fois. L'appartement était petit, correctement meublé mais assez peu entretenu. En même temps, elle ne voyait pas Remus en fée du logis. Et puis ce n'était pas sale non plus, juste un peu poussiéreux. On voyait qu'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps chez lui. Ce n'était pas très bien rangé non plus. Une chemise un peu froissée et avec ce qui semblait être une tache de sang séché sur le col était posée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Un peu plus loin, une paire de chaussures à la semelle usée avait été abandonnée, les lacets traînant dans la poussière. Sur le coin d'une étagère, pendait une vieille cravate de Gryffondor. Remus n'avait probablement jamais pu se résoudre à s'en débarrasser.

Il retira sa veste et la jeta dans le canapé.

« Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

_ Ecoute, je suis désolée si t'avoir embrassé ça t'a mis mal à l'aise. »

Il lui tourna subitement le dos, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à la manche de sa chemise. Mais Tonks l'avait clairement vu rougir.

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été très forte pour déclarer ma flamme.

_ Tu t'en sors très bien.

_ Ah oui ? Si je m'en sortais si bien tu ne me repousserais pas. »

Il abandonna sa manche de chemise dont le bouton était finalement resté ouvert et se tourna d'un bloc vers elle. Elle s'était assise dans le canapé et gardait les yeux fixés sur lui. Son expression était difficilement déchiffrable. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas envie justement de la déchiffrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? »

La question eut l'air de la surprendre mais maintenant Remus en avait assez de ce petit jeu du kneazle et de la souris.

« Est-ce que tu attends de moi qu'on couche ensemble ou…

_ Je pensais que tu avais compris que je t'aime sincèrement. Pas juste pour ton corps. Ok t'es bien foutu mais avec une dizaine de kilos en plus ce ne serait pas plus mal. »

Elle se leva du canapé et attrapa sa veste qu'elle enfila d'un geste rageur.

« C'est bon allez j'ai compris, ne te fatigue pas. T'as dit non, je ne vais pas te harceler non plus, je ne suis pas non plus une désespérée. Des mecs, y en a plein les rues et il fallait évidemment que je tombe amoureuse d'une tête de sombral. »

Elle traversa en deux pas l'appartement et se rendit à la porte, fit jouer la poignée. Un courant d'air glacé l'accueillit lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit. Mais elle sentit tout à coup une main se poser sur sa hanche et une autre appuya sur la porte pour la refermer. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas gagné, loin de ça et que quoi qu'il allait se passer entre eux, elle devrait encore se battre pour le pousser à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur, mais à cette seconde, elle était incapable de réfléchir davantage. Elle ne se retourna même pas mais passa la main dans les cheveux de Remus, sentit son souffle dévaler le long de sa gorge. Il l'embrassait et mordillait légèrement sa chair, lui déclenchant des frissons de plaisir. Sûr qu'elle allait avoir des suçons le lendemain. Sûr aussi qu'elle allait s'amuser à cacher à ses collègues que c'était un loup-garou qui les lui avait faits.

La main qui était sur sa hanche passa sous son pull et joua avec le tissu pour s'infiltrer contre la peau de son ventre. La paume était chaude, laissait sur sa chair une brûlure après son passage. Elle sentait le corps de Remus se serrer contre le sien, elle sentait jusqu'à la bosse qui commençait à enfler dans son pantalon. Au moins elle était sûre d'une chose : le désir qu'elle lui inspirait n'était pas feint. Elle l'attirait bel et bien.

Les doigts coururent jusqu'à son soutien-gorge sur lequel ils tirèrent pour atteindre un sein dont ils caressèrent délicatement le satiné. Tonks se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort. Son cœur battait à toute allure, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Elle avait cette même sensation que lorsqu'elle avait obtenu son diplôme d'auror, celle d'avoir attendu si longtemps, d'avoir travaillé si dur et d'obtenir enfin ce qu'elle avait tellement désiré, comme une récompense dûment méritée.

Elle finit par se retourner d'un geste vif, s'arrachant à la caresse des doigts. Mais elle ne tenait plus. Faisant face à Remus, elle put voir la flamme de désir qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle l'embrassa et il y répondit avec une passion qu'elle ne lui avait pas soupçonnée. Il tremblait un peu lui aussi mais elle ne put dire si c'était d'excitation ou d'inquiétude.

Remus sut qu'il n'était plus question de faire demi-tour quand Tonks laissa sa veste tomber et que son pullover suivit rapidement. Elle portait un t-shirt rose bonbon sur lequel une araignée tenait une baguette de sorcier dans chaque patte. Elle avait de gros yeux globuleux qui louchaient. Ce qui était anatomiquement incorrect quand on pensait que les araignées avaient plus de deux yeux.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui tapait sur l'épaule.

« Tu regardes mes seins ou mon t-shirt ? »

Comme pour accentuer l'effet, la poitrine de Tonks gonfla puis perdit en intensité pour gonfler à nouveau. Mine de rien, c'était le fantasme de n'importe quel homme ça et l'effet fut immédiat, Remus sentit son corps lui rappeler que s'il ne poursuivait pas, il allait avoir énormément de mal à revenir à un état normal.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Mieux valait ne pas répondre à sa question. Et d'ailleurs, pour signifier qu'il valait mieux ne pas poursuivre cette discussion, il déboutonna sa chemise. Tonks eut un petit sourire. Elle posa les mains sur les siennes pour terminer le travail et lui retirer le vêtement. Elle restait sur ses positions, une dizaine de kilos en plus ne lui ferait pas de mal mais il n'était pas vilain du tout à regarder. Loin de là même. Une petite cicatrice lui fendait le flanc gauche, pas très vieille mais déjà en partie guérie. Tonks fut surprise de constater que, pour un loup-garou, il n'était pas très velu. Seule une lignée de poils ambrés cernait son nombril.

Il écarta les bras et fit un tour sur lui-même.

« La bestiole te plaît ? »

Elle eut envie de le traiter d'idiot mais l'attrapa par un passant de son pantalon, le força à se rapprocher d'elle et tandis qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur sa gorge, ses mains déboutonnaient sa braguette. Elle fit glisser le vêtement et le sous-vêtement sur ses hanches, peu surprise de constater que son sexe était déjà presque en érection.

« Maintenant c'est mieux. »

Elle retira son t-shirt et en profita pour enlever son soutien-gorge par la même occasion. Elle était en train d'enlever son pantalon lorsque Remus posa les deux mains sur sa poitrine pour jouer, des pouces, avec les tétons. Le reste des leurs vêtements finit par rejoindre les autres sur le carrelage et Tonks ne put résister à l'envie de se serrer contre son amant, de sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, de sentir les reliefs de son corps. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne disparaisse. En réaction, il l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou, sur l'épaule. Il semblait de plus en plus impatient. D'ailleurs sa main s'était aventurée sur l'une des fesses de la jeune femme et, tout doucement, s'insinuait entre ses cuisses.

Son index tâtonna entre les lèvres et Tonks ne put retenir un gémissement. Elle s'accrochait à lui alors qu'il entrait si doucement en elle, déclenchant un véritable incendie dans son ventre. Un second doigt rejoignit le premier et peu à peu le va-et-vient s'accéléra. Elle ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle se sentait venir petit à petit lorsque, dans un effort surhumain, elle s'éloigna d'un pas et poussa Remus vers le canapé.

Il manqua de peu de perdre l'équilibre et se retrouva assis presque malgré lui. Tonks ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de se relever ou de poser des questions. Elle passa une jambe par-dessus les siennes, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et approcha son ventre du sien. Elle sentit son sexe chercher le sien et la pénétrer d'une poussée. Elle ferma le poing, emprisonnant une mèche de cheveux et posa l'autre sur son épaule. Elle s'assit sur lui, le sentant entrer en elle au plus profond.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait enfin complète, comme si Remus avait toujours été la partie d'elle qui lui avait manqué. Elle se mit à bouger, allant de plus en plus vite et accompagnant les mouvements de Remus. Il la tenait fermement par les hanches et si ses lèvres revenaient régulièrement à l'assaut des siennes, il lui arrivait de rompre le baiser pour se les mordre de plaisir. Durant ce qui leur sembla une éternité, le silence ne fut brisé que par leurs respirations et le bruit de leur chair.

Remus fut le premier à céder au plaisir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se retenir, par galanterie, mais il en fut incapable et, dans un cri, rejeta la tête en arrière comme la jouissance le prenait brusquement. Tonks serra les genoux sur ses hanches. Le plaisir commençait à monter en elle également et voir le visage de son amant se crisper et son regard s'illuminer l'y amena également. Elle aimait donner du plaisir, et plus encore lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un frisson la prit au creux des reins comme la jouissance explosait dans son ventre. Essoufflée, elle retomba contre sa poitrine.

Il commençait à faire frais dans l'appartement. Remus et Tonks étaient enlacés dans le canapé, toujours nu. La jeune femme avait passé l'une de ses jambes entre celles du loup-garou et, depuis quelques minutes, elle écoutait sa respiration devenue régulière lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Sa tête reposait sur son épaule, légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il avait l'air paisible. Tonks savait qu'elle allait probablement encore devoir ruser pour le séduire à nouveau et le gagner totalement. Mais pour l'instant, elle se contentait de savourer cette victoire et, avec un petit sourire, de se dire que s'ils se réconciliaient à chaque fois de cette façon, alors elle était d'accord pour se disputer souvent avec lui.

Elle était en train de s'endormir elle aussi lorsqu'un flash de lumière la fit sursauter. Elle se redressa subitement et vit à ses pieds un Patronus, un gros chien à la fourrure épaisse, qui remuait de la queue. La voix de Sirius en jaillit.

« Salut Lunard, tu n'avais pas l'air bien après la réunion et tu es parti sans dire au-revoir comme un voleur, j'espère que tout va bien. Envoie une réponse s'il te plaît je suis inquiet, d'autant que ma cousine a disparu elle aussi. »

Effectivement, ils étaient partis sans même être repassés par la maison et tout le monde avait dû s'inquiéter de leur absence, Sirius à plus forte raison. Elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres et se mit à rire presque malgré elle. Près d'elle, Remus s'agita, se frotta les yeux de la paume de la main.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le Patronus disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Rien. Faudra juste que tu envoies un Patronus à Sirius pour dire que tu vas bien. Et même très bien. »

Elle sourit tout en prenant appui sur son genou pour se relever. Elle se sentait de très bonne humeur.

« Je te laisse le choix de lui dire si je vais bien aussi ou pas. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, il n'entendait pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle racontait.


End file.
